


Final Thoughts

by Natalie_AlSayf



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AltMal, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, older Malik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_AlSayf/pseuds/Natalie_AlSayf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik had a nice house, a well cared little brother studying far away from him and a job he was quite well at. The best. But then one day he doesn't know he's saving a life. His target's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my editors OhWowAltMal and Anicapitani because they are helping me a lot with this project. I love you, girls.

Malik walked down the silent and wet street. It was already night, a couple of clouds were still covering the sky, making the moon disappear between them like a lost memory.  
'I should get home quickly if I don't want to get all wet again. Or worse, catch a cold.' Malik thought and put his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans, protecting them from the cold of the night. It was late and his body was begging him to drink something warm, to wake him up inside and make him relax a little.

Malik looked at the moon, still thinking about what he had done hours ago. It wasn't his first time, not his last, but he still felt powerful and... a strange feeling that he couldn't describe well.

He saw the building where his small flat was. He was well paid and he was good at what he did, but he didn't want to wake any sort of hunch. He entered the hallway of the building and headed straight for the elevator. He hit the button with the number 6 on it and looked at his reflection in the mirror of the elevator. He combed his hair a little and waited for the elevator to halt at his floor. When the door opened with a faint sound, Malik went nearly running to his door. He could do it with his eyes closed and he loved that feeling. With a quick movement, Malik took his key out of the pocket of his black wind breaker and unlocked the door to enter his little sanctuary. It had only 60m², but was precious nonetheless.

He took his jacket off and walked to the kitchen. Since he lived alone, there was no one waiting for him with a hot dinner and warm bed, but he didn't care. He had other things in mind. Malik's dark brown eyes roamed from the fridge over to the coffee machine, the target of his search, and grabbed some coffee before starting to make one.

His favourite mug was filled with the freshly brewed coffee and he made off to his room as soon as it was ready. He took his laptop from the same location he had left it at and sat down on his comfy bed, he started it up to call Kadar on Skype. It had been a tradition since his little brother moved out of town to study and Malik couldn't say that he didn't miss his dumb little brother.

"Goodnight brother" came from the laptop. There Kadar was, sitting in the chair in his new room. Malik could see his bed and closet right behind him. His brother told him that he lived with two friends and found that pretty cool.  
The time difference amounted about 10 hours and sometimes it was difficult for them to talk properly.

"Good morning there, Kadar." said Malik.  
They used to talk in Arabic, it was a habit that they took up since their parent's hadn't been there anymore, mostly because Malik thought their parents would like it that way.

"Wow, bro, you need more sleep, look at those bags under your eyes," Kadar said while leaning closer towards the screen to get a better view of his brother.

"Shut up. How is it going in New Zealand? Any new things your brother needs to know?"

"Not really..." Kadar answered, which made Malik look at him in doubt. He knew something was up.

"Kadar..."

"Okay! I have to tell you something!" A little smirk adorned his face which he hid from his brother with the mug.

The warm coffee was waking him up, and to him it was like a fix to a drug addict. Malik waited patiently for his brother to settle down and tell him what could possibly be so important. 

"So there's this guy... " 

Malik nearly spat out his coffee.

"What" he barked firmly, not nearly askingly but Kadar knew that tone too well.

"He's cool I swear!" Kadar assured him with raised hands. "He's a bit older, but he's nice and treats me like a prince and..." his brother started to explain and eventually ran out of words to say.

Malik took a deep breath and put the mug away. "What's his name" Malik demanded rather than asking and opened up his searching program.

"Rauf" Kadar murmured, a little concerned but curious as to why his brother could stay as calm as he did.

"I need his last name."

"I don't know it," 

Malik gave Kadar a look that send shiver's down the younger one's back.

"I will ask him! Jeez brother, calm down. Don't kill me with those looks." Malik rolled his eyes and waited for Kadar to tell him the last name of that man that won his precious little brother's heart.

When Kadar had finally found out and told him, he looked him up, but changed subject of the conversation so his brother wouldn't think he was doing anything suspicious. Malik closed the page when he made sure there was nothing off about that guy and finished talking to his brother.

"Malik, are you totally fine? You seem more tired than you already were last time we called" Kadar started to say out of worry his his lonely brother "Malik." He only received a 'hm?' as an answer "Do you have someone special?"

Malik would have spat again if his mug was in his hand and not on his night table. "Fuck no, as if I needed one" he answered shortly with a rough voice, that gave away how tired Malik actually was.

Kadar didn't say much more when Malik announced he had to hang up.

After closing and putting away the laptop, Malik fell on into his bed.

 

***

 

It was the same as every night.  
A dark room. A lost door. A pair of golden eyes.  
The early rays of sunlight fell through the window, making Malik jump out of his dream. Literally. He sat back down, feeling his heart beating intensively in his sweaty body. The sweat was running down every spot of his body and the sheets were as soaked as he was, so he decided to take a shower to ease himself.

The cold water felt nice against his tan skin and with every second that passed, he felt himself become more attentive. He slowly calmed down with his nightmare dissapearing into deep corners of his mind when suddenly the stupid ringtone Kadar set for his phone - a strange and repetitive duck-like sound- resounded loudly like a baby seal.

"Stupid Kadar and that stupid ringtone that's damn impossible to change", Malik said-or growled, his voice very, very rough as he had just woken up.

He left the shower, and without even grabbing a towel, entered his room, answering the phone in the process. "Hello?"

"Don't you dare 'hello' me." said an angry male voice, that Malik knew well.  
Not even letting Malik answer, the old man continued. "Where the fuck is your target?"

Malik started walking through his flat, naked, leaving a wet path behind on the carpet. "Burned and on his way to the Atlantic Ocean, he didn't have any important information so I killed him as you said." he informed the man on the other side of the line while he stopped in front of the mirror of his wardrobe.

A long silence occupied the line while Malik searched for any bruise on his defined body. He didn't get any bruises too frequently, but anyway, if he had he wouldn't even have noticed. He listened to the hard breathing of the old man before he proceed.

"Are you naked?"

Malik stared at the phone as if it was the man himself and, taking a deep breath, brought the phone back to his ear. "Yes." he said simply, leaving the mirror and getting one of his boxers from the drawer just below the closet.

While he went back into the bathroom he could still hear the heavy breathing from the other side of the line. Malik knew that if he hung up now he could get killed, so he tried to wait patiently while he passed one towel around the still wet areas of his body.

"Are you touching yourself?" he heard the other voice ask which made Malik want to throw up.

"No" he answered as he got out of the bathroom.

Inspecting his bedroom, he came to the conclusion that he should clean it soon. His clothes from the other day lay around, some drawers stood open with the contents nearly oozing out from them like waterfalls... the old man's voice disrupted his train of thoughts.

"You boring bitch... I have another job for you. " he said, drawing almost all of Malik's attention towards himself again.

"How much are we talking about."

"One billion."

Malik nearly fell backwards to the ground, but he managed not to let the caller notice. "What is it about", he asked, now that he put his undivided attention into the conversation.

Only after a long pause did the old man answer. "You have to find a guy and bring him to me. And you know what that means, Malik. "  
Oh, yes he did. He knew it perfectly.

'But... just that for one billion? Who is this guy?' Malik wondered and scratched his belly. "Yes, I do. Who is this guy I need to find. "

"The son of Umar Ibn-La'ahad."

'What.'

"You will have him, Al Mualim." and with that he hung up.  
This was going to be interesting.

 

***

 

Malik decided to go for a run as he needed to think about his target and what how he was to get him. He had heard rumors about the son of Umar Ibn-La'ahad, but he hadn't even been sure he really existed. But if the old man asked for him, he had to be real.

The city was unusually calm that day, not many people were out and the traffic was rather low and in addition to that it was raining. Malik adjusted his hoodie and kept running, paying special attention to his breath to keep it steady.

The billion euros came to his mind and he thought of Kadar's future. He needed that money.  
That could be his last target.

He ran faster, getting to a non-transit area and when he saw the opportunity, he got a strong grip where one of the buildings allowed it and started to climb up to the top. To him, it seemed like the top of world. And he loved it.  
His muscles worked as fast as his reflexes, and the rain made his climb harder, but it didn't bother him, it was just another challenge he had to win.

He looked around when he reached the top of the building, and without wasting another thought on it, he was running once again, getting ready to do the jump.  
And he nearly did, but something held him back. His stupid phone. And the stupid ringtone.

He took it from the pocket of his hoodie. 'and... it's my stupid brother.'

"Good morning, brother!" Kadar said, or maybe yelled, it was hard to tell when he was excited.

Malik held the phone far, far away from his ear and only put it back when Kadar's voice had lowered.

"Nice, what do you want, Kadar? You know I need my phone for more pressing matters."

"Yes, yes. I know. Jeez. " He stopped talking, and Malik looked around, waiting. "I was just worried about you, you didn't look good yesterday night and, you know, we are a lot of miles away."

Malik put his hoodie down, brushing a hand through his wet hair. Kadar didn't know about his nightmares, neither about his... occupation, so he couldn't explain anything to him.

"How do I get rid of this stupid ringtone of yours?" he asked, trying to avoid what his brother was getting into.

Kadar burst into a long laugh. "It's awesome so you don't need to change it, brother!" He said, still laughing.

Malik smiled at the ground at the thought of how easily he took his brother's mind of that topic.

Kadar started to tell him about plans he had and Malik listened carefully for once, to avoid his problems and his next target if possible.

"And what about that guy, Rauf", Malik asked when his brother had stopped talking.

"Oh," sighed, with a quite impressed tone "well, he's okay. We are going to meet today in class."

Malik sat down on the edge of the building, his eyes roaming both the streets and the sky as the rain drenched him further. "He studies the same as you?"

There was a moment of silence before Kadar answered "Kinda."

"Kinda?" asked Malik, thinking it suspicious.

"Ehm... well. He-"

"Hey! Don't do it!" Malik heard a voice scream from below, catching his attention. Down there was a man, looking at him with a very worried expression. "Dude, I'm sure you have a long happy life in front of you! Don't do it!"

"What...? Kadar, I have to hang up, call you later," said Malik, and without giving his brother the chance to answer, he hung up.

"I don't know why you'd want to end it like this, but there are other ways! Don't do it. I'm sure there are people who love you!" the yelling continued.

Malik decided to have some fun with that guy.

"This life has no meaning for me anymore" he screamed back and leaned forwards, making the guy below him start to panic.

"No! Wait! I'll come up there! Just wait!" he blurted out and ran for the entrance of the building.

"Why would I wait for you? I just want to kill myself. I like roses, do me a favour and put some on my grave" Malik shouted and hid a big smile of devilish joy.

The guy froze on the spot as his mind went into an alarmed state and the next moment he started climbing up.  
Malik looked at the guy in astonishment, but a part of him started panicking. He wasn't going to be responsible for the death of an innocent. Not for the death of one that didn't deserve it.

"It's raining, where the fuck are you going?!" he asked angrily. "You are gonna slip and fall!"

The next second, the stranger was right next to him, without a word of answer.  
He was about to put a hand on Malik's shoulder before he was deterred from doing so.

"Don't touch me."

"We shouldn't be here, you could fall" Malik heard him say while he was looking for the stranger's eyes. They remained hidden from his view but the deeply drawn hood, which yet kept his lips exposed for the world to see and with those the scare that decorated them.

"Well, that's what I came here for. Didn't I?"

The boy pressed his lips together, his mouth nothing but a thin line which stretched the scar a bit further.  
It was obvious that Malik was making him nervous, but he started to love it, to love how easy it was to push that boy's buttons.

The hooded stranger took a peek down the path he had just climbed and took a deep breath before leaning forward. Malik's heart skipped a beat, the pleasure he took from this joke faded away.

"Then let's do it together", he said, looking back at Malik. His eyes remained hidden.

"Why would I jump with you?" Malik asked and the stranger just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why would you care? You do this to die, right? Just like me. So just throw me down. Help me to end it" and his words were honest and forceful and Malik, for the first time, could see the bright gold of his eyes. One look into them told him that the boy was confused but disposed to jump. Those golden eyes... they seemed so familiar.

A moment of silence passed before Malik got up to walk away from the edge. He got closer to the stranger and reached a hand out for him to grab.

The guy looked at him, a little confused, but accepted his gesture by taking his hand.

"I will not help you to kill yourself, but I can offer you my help to get off this rooftop. You take it or leave it." Malik said in a serious tone.

The guy nodded and Malik let go of his hand, to lead them towards the fire escape ladders.

He jumped down and landed neatly on the highest level of the construction.  
It took him a second to regain his balance before he looked up to see that the boy had taken a step back. Malik rolled his eyes. He had the courage to climb that building but was now scared of jumping down?

Malik waited with his arms crossed and when he opened his mouth to joke about his fear the boy jumped, making the floor shake. Malik felt something fondle at his sleeve and realized the boy was gripping it tightly and his eyes jumped to his arm, to the boy and back.

The stranger's look followed Malik's and then, he suddenly let go.  
Both of them fell silent, which didn't bother Malik, but it seemed to bother the stranger. 

When Malik started climbing down the stairs, he felt like the golden eyes were following him and yet Malik took the opportunity to look to that boy's ass. He knew what he liked, and why wasn't he going to look? Nobody would care. And that guy had a nice ass.

"Why did you... want to kill yourself?" the guy with the nice ass asked, making Malik look down.

"This is... not what I expected of life...?" Malik quickly made up.

"Yeah, right?" the boy agreed and Malik looked up again, not at his ass, more in wonder if that guy did really wanted to kill himself.

When they reached the street, Malik put his hood on again, looking around.  
He needed to go, it was getting late and he was hungry so he made his way back home, but for some reason the boy was following him.

"What do you want?" Malik asked, in a rough tone.

"Do you want to... have lunch with me?" Malik stopped to look back at the boy, who had put his hood down to let Malik see his face. His handsome, soft, wet, face.

Malik's gaze lingered on the lips of the young boy who looked more like a young man now that Malik had seen his entire face, and then it wandered back up to his eyes. His golden eyes, a sight he had seen before, but didn't really know where. “I don't have money with me." he explained shortly and put his hands into his hoodie's pockets.

The younger one's eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened "Oh, I can invite you, though."

Malik had to hold back a laugh because of the look on the guy's face, so innocent but handsome.

"If you say so." he said and started walking again and the guy rapidly caught up on him.

After a few minutes of walking down the street, that stranger tried to catch a glimpse of Malik's eyes again, thinking that he wouldn't notice. But he did. Malik stared back and the boys immediate reaction was to put his hood back on, making sure to hide his eyes. 'What was he playing?'  
They finally arrived at a little restaurant and Malik followed him inside to a table for two in a silent and more private corner of the restaurant.  
They sat down and Malik put away his hoodie and was now looking directly at the stranger.

"So, what's your name?" asked Malik.

"Iratal," he said, quickly, not looking at Malik anymore. It was a name Malik had never heard before and it caught his interest.

"And yours?" Iratal asked, looking at Malik.

"Kilam," he said. He never gave his real name to anyone.

A waitress came and to take their order and Malik asked for steak and Altaïr just ordered a salad. Malik looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's all?" he asked Iratal, who just nodded.

"I'm not too hungry."

Malik looked at his glass, now filled with water and took it. He noticed Iratal staring at him while he was emptying the glass. Iratal seemed to enjoy the view a lot.

"So... tell me, Iratal, what do you do for a living?” Malik asked as he put the glass back down.

“I just work at a company. I'm still studying so I'm basically the coffee servant," he explained while looking at his hands which were playing with a serviette. "And you?"

"I'm an author. Not much to claim for." Malik announced with a little smile on his face, making his new partner blush a little. Being a writer was not much of a lie, he actually wrote, just not too much.

"That's pretty... awesome. What you do," said Iratal still blushing.

The food came before Malik could answer and his stomach started rumbling in need for Malik's attention at the sight and smell of nicely cooked meat.  
He glanced at Iratal and saw that he was already eating his salad, so he pounced on his steak, and oh it was so good, the taste, the flavour combined with some baked vegetables. He was wondering how the golden eyed boy was satisfied with just a salad.  
When they had finished and Malik's stomach was finally satisfied his attention was all given to Iratal's scar again. That scar, he was curious of knowing about how it would taste now, after the steak and the salad had left their essence behind.  
He needed to chase those thoughts away. Just an hour ago that guy was about to kill himself and wanted him to help. That was fucked up.

"When you saw me at the rooftop... you just came up there to kill yourself, right?" he tried to clarify, catching Iratal's attention again though Malik knew the answer. 

He saw in his beautiful golden eyes, the fear and shame of being seen through. 

Malik put a hand on the Iratal's shoulder. "It's okay, you don't need to worry about what I will think of you."

He couldn't help it, he was too good and sentimental sometimes. And it didn't do any good for him, considering what he did for a living.

"Can we talk about it in a more... private place? There's a guy there that won't stop looking at me and I feel too uncomfortable."

Malik looked around with discretion and saw the guy Iratal meant.  
He stood up and made his way towards the exit, closely followed by Iratal after he had left the money for the meal on the table, before they left. Malik put his arm around Iratal's shoulders, but not before shooting the creep a glare. He wouldn't let someone make the poor boy more uncomfortable than he already was.


End file.
